


The City of Dreams

by WibblyWobbly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobbly/pseuds/WibblyWobbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara receive an urgent distress call on the psychic paper that sends the TARDIS out of control. Who is the message from? Will Clara and The Doctor be able to help the mysterious stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man With The Red Scarf

“Another world saved,” the Doctor said as he spinned around the TARDIS console room excitedly. “I’m a genius.” Clara raised her eyebrow and smirked in amusement at the Doctor’s lack of modesty. “Well I’m glad to see that your ego hasn’t been affected by this victory.” The Doctor smirked at Clara before he kissed her on the cheek and winked, “Oh you know me Clara no one else is going to compliment my genius at saving another world from extinction so I might as well congratulate myself.” “Well I’ll leave you to your devices Doctor. In the mean time I’m exhausted so I’m going to get some rest.” “All right Clara go on I’ll be okay I’m just going to do some modifications on the old girl. She seems a little stiff so I’ll just make a quick orbit around the moon to ease her a bit.” Clara yawned as her exhaustion could not be ignored any longer. “Sounds good Doctor, well see you in a few hours I’m going to head to bed.” ************************************************************

The Doctor hummed to himself lightly as he worked on the TARDIS’s undercarriage trying to figure out why the TARDIS was acting so cranky. The Doctor stroked the time machine lightly as he tried to soothe her. “The last adventure took a lot out of you didn’t it old girl? Don’t worry I promise we’ll go somewhere nice this time so that you can get some rest.” A light whistle resounded through the TARDIS as she responded to her Doctor. 

The Doctor smiled, “Oh old girl you and I both, you and I both. We are getting old. Now let’s see if I can just give you some comfort so you won’t be so cranky.” 

Buzzing filled the air as the Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver over the many wires in front of him. Finding the wires he needed he connected them. All of a sudden an explosion emitted from the wires as the Doctor connected them causing the TARDIS to suddenly spin out of control. Another explosion this time in the TARDIS console room caused the TARDIS to jerk back and forth sporadically causing it to downward spiral. Holding on to the wall with all of his strength the Doctor fought his way up the stairs to the console room as he was being thrown this way and that by the out of control time machine. 

“Okay, I’m sorry I called you cranky Sexy don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean it.” The Doctor gasped as he felt a vibration against his left heart. The Doctor smiled as he reached into his inside jacket pocket pulling out his psychic paper. “So what do you have for me now?” The Doctor’s face brightened with excitement as he read the message on the psychic paper. “Well this is exciting. I’ve never been there before,” the Doctor said as he put the psychic paper back in his pocket. 

A disheveled and slightly disoriented Clara emerged from the hallway holding a steaming cup of tea over her head as she tried to protect it from the out of control time machine. “What in the stars is going on?” 

“Urgent distress call the TARDIS is pulling us out of the vortex so that we can get there as soon as possible.” 

“All right but why all of the trashing and crashing around I was trying to get some sleep.” 

“I guess its just old girl’s way of saying get the hell up.” 

“Well I never asked the big cow to wake me up,” Clara whispered under her breath. All of a sudden a fierce jerk went though the TARDIS throwing Clara so hard that she landed on the floor of the TARDIS with a broken mug beside her. 

Clara cried out in exasperation at her lost mug and tea, “This is your entire fault Chin,” she practically screamed at the Doctor. 

A painful groan filled the air as the Doctor used the controls of the console to pull himself up from his position on the floor which hilariously looked like a failed attempt at a split. Despite her frustration and anger Clara burst out laughing as she watched the Doctor struggle to a less compromising position. 

“Oi don’t laugh at me big nose,” the Doctor said as he finally regained his composure. “Maybe a little easier next time Sexy,” he said softly as he stroked her lovingly. 

“Where are we by the way?” 

The Doctor smiled as he took out his psychic paper and handed it to Clara. Clara’s eyes widened as she read the message. Now if she wasn’t on a space ship with a bow tie wearing alien she would’ve thought for sure that she had lost her mind. “Doctor is this real?” 

“Of course it’s real Clara.” 

“So are we you know going to meet him?” 

“Of course Clara he asked for our help and that’s exactly what we are going to give him.” 

Clara shook her head as she looked again at the message written on the psychic paper in a hurried cursive I could really use your assistance Doctor with an urgent matter regarding Arthur. M. “So we are actually going to see him? We’re going to see Merlin?” 

“Why don’t you take a look outside and tell me,” the Doctor said as he grabbed the psychic paper from her hand and put it back in his jacket pocket. 

Clara found herself breathless as she opened the doors of the TARDIS and looked upon a magnificent medieval castle with beautiful turrets and flags hanging from all of them. These flags were bright red and bore a gold dragon upon them. This was unmistakably the flag of the House of Pendragon rulers of the great kingdom of Camelot. 

“Oh my stars,” Clara gasped as she looked up at the majestic beauty of Camelot. “I can’t believe that I’m actually in Arthurian England the time of legend.” 

“All right lets go find our pal Merlin he’ll be able to tell us what’s going on.” 

“Wait,” Clara cried as the Doctor excitedly hopped out of the TARDIS. “What about the Battle of Camlann when everything goes to hell? What if Merlin called us to help him with that?” 

The Doctor looked at Clara with sadness in his old eyes. He wished that he could save everyone, but unfortunately that wasn’t possible. “Then we must leave immediately. Since the Battle of Camlann is a fixed point in time there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do in that case.” 

Clara looked at Camelot sadly somewhere within its walls a young King Arthur was unaware of the cruel fate that awaited him and his kingdom. “I just hoped that we could at least help.” 

The Doctor put a comforting hand on Clara’s back as he tried to soothe her. “It’s going to be alright Clara. Hey! Maybe we can explore some more! Maybe we’ll run into the Lady of the Lake!” 

Clara couldn’t help but smile at the Doctor’s childishness. Even though he was well over a thousand years old he did have a childish nature about him. “Alright Chin lets go meet your pal Merlin maybe he can teach me some tricks.” 

The Doctor shook his head. “He doesn’t really take pupils right now.” “What do you mean? I thought that that’s what sorcerers did to keep the gift going. Doctor not so fast,” Clara yelled as she ran to keep up with the Doctor who clearly was not listening to a word she was saying because he was already walking towards Camelot waving his sonic screwdriver back and forth in front of him. 

“Oi wait for me remember heels,” Clara said as she finally caught up with the Doctor. 

The Doctor spinned around Clara as he put his sonic screwdriver back in his inside jacket pocket, “Okay we have nothing to worry about due to the architecture and the smell of the air I’d say that we are in the middle of Arthur’s reign specifically during the Quest for the Holy Grail.” 

“Oh really that’s amazing,” Clara said excitedly as she took out a book from her satchel and began to flip through the pages. “That’s one of my favorite stories of Arthurian Legend.” 

The Doctor smiled as he watched Clara frantically flipping through a copy of Le Morte d’Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory. “Do you seriously carry that around with you everywhere?” 

Clara nodded as she stuck her head from around the book, “Yep my mum used to read this to me all the time before I went to bed.” 

“Have I told you that I really like your mum?” 

“Yeah you’ve told me that. She was the most amazing woman. I miss her.” 

“Well I’m sure she is very proud of you.” 

Clara smiled despite herself, “Thanks Doctor that means a lot.” 

“All right that’s enough of this sappiness. I will not have any sappiness. So who are you most excited to meet?” 

“I don’t know all of the characters were such an important part of my childhood that it’s hard to decide which one I like the best. I guess at this point I’m just more excited to see Camelot in its prime.” 

“Well my Impossible Girl all of your dreams will come true today. Arthur is in shall I say it the Golden Age of his rule with his ever faithful Knights of the Round Table at his side.” 

“Well it can’t be much of a Golden Age if Merlin called for your help.” 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he fixed his bowtie. “Well maybe it’s just something about the quest it can’t be that serious and then maybe after that we can go to the moon.” 

Clara laughed. “I don’t know about the moon.” 

“Oh come on Clara they have fabulous resorts there.” 

“Okay two things Doctor. First never say fabulous again and second a resort sounds good. Will there be champagne?” 

“Champagne? Why do you want champagne when you could have fish fingers and custard?” 

Clara made a disgusted face as if she was dying a horrible death. “I’m sorry Doctor but I do not share you’re…dare I say interesting taste in food.” 

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, “Suit yourself that just means more fish fingers and custard for me.” 

Clara pretended to gag as the Doctor turned his back on her. “Okay Doctor I’m sure the fish will be happy that they can write.” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Fish don’t have fingers Clara. What do you teach these kids nowadays? You should know these things.” 

Before Clara could respond a fierce wind suddenly blew around them and strangely circled around in front of them forming a small tornado. The Doctor wrapped his arms protectively around Clara as a figure slowly became visible through the wind. As the figure became more visible the Doctor loosened his grip on Clara but still had her hand in his. 

As the figure got closer and closer to them Clara noticed that it was a young man with short jet black hair and bangs hanging over his beautiful bright blue eyes. Around his neck he wore a red scarf with a blue tunic. He looked really young, but like the Doctor when you looked into his eyes those old, sad eyes you knew that they had experienced far more and lived through far more than what their appearance suggested. 

The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly as he realized who he was. “Well hello there old friend.” 

The young man smiled. “I guess you received my message Doctor. I came as soon as I heard the TARDIS.” 

The Doctor smiled and shook the young man’s hand before turning to Clara. “Clara I would like you to meet Merlin and Merlin this is Clara my companion.” 

Clara was inwardly screaming as she took Merlin’s outstretched hand and shook it. Plus he was smiling at her. Clara felt as if she was going to faint, she couldn’t believe that she was meeting her favorite character of Arthurian Legend and it failed to mention how cute he was. Clara was brought out of her reverie by Merlin’s voice. 

“Nice to meet you Clara that’s a beautiful name.” 

Clara found herself blushing. “Thank you Merlin it’s nice to meet you too.” 

Merlin smiled as he released his had from her and turned his attention towards The Doctor. “Doctor I really need your help Arthur is in terrible danger.” 

“Clara and I will be more than happy to help Merlin.” 

“Thank you Doctor. Lets head to Camelot shall we? Danger lurks behind every corner.” 

The Doctor nodded and turned to Clara. “Come on Clara we have a kingdom to save.” 

Clara smiled and followed behind her favorite character and hero and her time traveling alien friend through a magical land that she only dreamed about when she was a little. That’s what happens when you travel with The Doctor all of your dreams that seemed so out of reach become true.


	2. Welcome to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara wander through the corridors of Camelot with the young warlock as their guide.

Clara held her mouth open in awe as the three companions came upon the sweeping steeples of Camelot. It was even more breathtaking up close than far away if that was even possible. Clara couldn’t help but jump up and down in excitement like a little child as she realized that not only had she just met Merlin, but she might meet King Arthur himself and hopefully the Knights of the Round Table. She might be able to fulfill her childhood dream of meeting all of her favorite characters. This was all just so unreal she couldn’t believe that this was happening so she pinched herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She definitely wasn’t dreaming because it hurt like hell. 

“Ouch,” Clara yelled in pain as she quickly removed her hand from her arm. 

The Doctor quickly turned around at Clara’s painful cry and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay Clara?” 

Clara nodded her head reassuringly even though it wasn’t to convincing to The Doctor as a tear rolled down her face. “I was checking to make sure that this wasn’t a dream and I think that I pinched myself to hard. 

The Doctor smiled at his companion as he took his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and scanned it over the slight bruise that was beginning to form. “It will be all right. Just some slight bruising, but it will be gone by tomorrow.” 

Merlin walked up to The Doctor and Clara and grabbed Clara’s arm which made her face flush a deep red. “My guardian Gaius, the court physician, can whip up an ointment for you that will heal it in a couple of hours.” 

Clara smiled as she found herself getting lost in his sky blue eyes. “Thank you so much. I don’t want to be too much trouble.” 

“Oh don’t worry Clara, it won’t be any trouble at all. Gaius whips it up all the time for the knights when they get cuts, bruises, and things during training.” 

The Doctor smiled as he looked between the two. “Well if I didn’t say so myself I would say that you two were flirting.” 

Now it was Merlin’s turn to blush. “W-W-What do you mean Doctor? I was just telling Clara about the ointment.” 

“Yeah Doctor Merlin was just trying to help me that’s all.” 

“Sure Clara keep telling yourself that,” The Doctor said as he tapped Clara’s nose with his finger. 

“Anyway I think it’s about time that headed into Camelot. We have some important things to discuss,” Merlin said as he let go of Clara’s arm and turned to lead the way. 

The Doctor winked at Clara as she responded by sticking her tongue out at the time lord as they followed Merlin into Camelot. So I am actually in Camelot I and actually in Camelot. Clara kept repeating this over and over again in her head as she walked along the long corridors of the Medieval castle with Merlin and The Doctor who was spinning and dancing around sporadically, that reminded Clara of a little kid who had had too much sugar before going to bed, while scanning everything with his sonic. 

“Oh Clara look at that. I haven’t seen one of these in a long time,” The Doctor said as he ran towards a box that looked as if it was carved out of fine marble. 

“What is it Doctor?” 

“It’s what we call now a trinket box. During the Medieval period it was usually given as an engagement present, wedding present, or sometimes both to the bride. It’s made out of ivory which comes from the tusks of the elephant.” 

“This is so beautiful,” said Clara as she admired the piece of art decorated with beautiful figures that seemed to pop out of the ivory. Suddenly Clara stopped moving the box from side to side in her hand as she saw a familiar box staring at her. “Doctor is this?” 

The Doctor smiled. “Yes it is the TARDIS. This box depicts the last time I helped Merlin and Arthur. See that’s me and that’s Merlin,” The Doctor said as he pointed to a figure wearing a bow tie and another figure wearing a scarf. “This is when I helped Merlin defeat an evil man who disguised himself as a knight so that he could kill Arthur. The knight’s name was Valiant and he came to Camelot to participate in a tournament. Using a magical shield that produced snakes when you called them he defeated all of the other knights which resulted in him facing Arthur in the final. Merlin used his magic to expose Valiant during his battle with Arthur resulting in Arthur killing him.” 

Clara looked at the box completely mesmerized as she contemplated the story that The Doctor had just told. “That’s amazing Doctor.” 

“Thank goodness for The Doctor giving me the strength to continuing practicing that spell that I had failed time and time again to cast. He gave me not only the strength but the hope to carry on when Arthur had fired me as his manservant. I felt like I was going to die. It all worked out in the end though.” 

Clara smiled at Merlin as she put the box back in the artist’s hand. “The Doctor does that he brings out the best in people.” 

“He certainly does,” Merlin said as he chuckled at the Doctor who was examining some chainmail that a knight was bringing from the craftsman. 

“Oi guys look at this chainmail. Maybe I should try it on.” 

Clara made a disgusted face first bowties and fezzes and now chainmail. She had to stop this before it started. “No Doctor please don’t try it on we don’t want to scare people away with your horrible fashion sense.” 

“Oi I have good fashion sense.” 

Clara raised an eyebrow. “I beg to differ.” 

Merlin giggled at Clara and The Doctor, they really were funny together. “All right lets get going we have stalled long enough. I want to introduce you to somebody.” “Gaius are you here? I have some friends for you to meet,” Merlin said as The Doctor and Clara walked into the physician’s quarters. 

Clara became instantly fascinated with the huge book shelf of old manuscripts and books that graced the walls of the room. “Oh my stars do all of these books belong to your guardian Merlin?” 

“Why yes they do my dear. I’ve always loved collecting books since I was a little boy.” 

Everyone turned as an old man walked into this room. His head was covered in gray hair that was almost completely white, which made him look like the illustrations of older Merlin, and he wore a red tunic with gold embroidery. 

Merlin smiled as he looked upon his guardian and put a hand on his back. “Gaius you already know The Doctor. This young lady is his companion Clara.” 

As Gaius smiled and extended his hand to her to shake Clara couldn’t help but instantly trust him. There was just such a kindly air about him. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Clara.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Gaius.” 

“Now that everyone is acquainted Gaius do you have any ointment that Clara can use for her bruise?” 

“Yes I have some right over here if you can follow me Clara.” 

“Sure I really appreciate this Gaius.” 

Gaius smiled and nodded as he applied the ointment to Clara’s bruise which had turned slightly purple. 

“Thank you Gaius. It’s feeling better all ready.” 

“You’re welcome my dear.” 

Gaius smiled at Clara as they headed over to the table where The Doctor and Merlin sitting deep in discussion. 

“Okay now that we are all together I want to talk about why I called you here in the first place Doctor. What do you know of the Holy Grail?”


	3. The Quest for The Holy Grail

Clara eyes widened The Holy Grail? This was getting more and more unreal as the day went on. Clara looked at The Doctor completely stunned. “As soon as we landed Doctor you said that The Holy Grail was probably the reason why Merlin called us here.” 

The Doctor leaned back on the bench as Merlin put his hand out as if he was trying to catch him. “Doctor watch out it’s a…” 

Before Merlin could continue his sentence The Doctor fell back and as if in slow motion did some sort of barrel roll which caused his to bang his head on the edge of Gaius’ table that was filled with potions and remedies. 

The Doctor rubbed his head and he tried to numb the pain. “Ouch that hurt.” 

Unable to hold it any longer Clara bust put laughing followed by Merlin and Gaius. “Oh Doctor, I’m sorry but that was hilarious.” 

The Doctor glared at Clara. “Oi it’s not funny at all I could’ve seriously hurt myself.” 

Grasping his stomach as his face was red in laughter as red as the scarf around his neck Merlin smiled at The Doctor. “Doctor it’s all your fault I tried to warn you.” 

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at Merlin and headed back to the bench and sat down carefully. 

Catching his breath Merlin sat back down and asked his question again before the whole tumbling Doctor debacle. “So I’m going to ask this question again without The Doctor hurting himself. Not what do you know about the Holy Grail?” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Merlin’s statement. “Well in legend one day when Arthur and his knights are having a celebration a woman appears bearing a golden cup that they all drink out of and then disappears.” 

Merlin nodded his head. “Yes that’s what the legend says, but it fails to mention who the woman was who brought The Holy Grail to Camelot in the first place.” 

“Who was it?” Clara asked as she sat at the edge of her seat. She was so going to make a note of this in her copy of Le Morte d’Arthur. She wasn’t going to miss anything. 

“It was Elaine better known as the Lady of the Lake.” 

Clara’s mouth dropped for what felt like the millionth time that day. So it was the Lady of the Lake the entire time. She not only gave Arthur Excalibur, but she also presented The Holy Grail to him. So in a way she was kind of like what Hagrid was for Harry. He not only introduced Harry to the magical world but he also carried him away from it as he carried the supposedly dead Harry at the Battle of Hogwarts. Clara actually smiled as she made that connection she would have to tell the Doctor about it later. He would really appreciate it. 

Clara was brought out of reverie by The Doctor who was incessantly poking her on the shoulder as he tried to get her attention. “What do you want Chin?” She asked as she swatted his hand. 

“Sorry Clara you looked a little out of it right now I was just trying to bring you back,” The Doctor said as held up a cup of tea. “Would you like some tea.” 

Clara smiled. “Thanks Doctor. Sure I’ll have some.” 

“So just to bring you back into the conversation Clara, Merlin was saying that in order to locate The Holy Grail Arthur and his knights have to journey to Avalon the land of the Faerie to talk to the Lady of the Lake. Only then can they hope in succeeding in their quest to obtain the Holy Grail.” 

Clara nodded as she took out her copy of Le Morte d’Arthur and placed on the table so that everyone could see it. The Doctor immediately put a hand over Clara’s hiding the book from Merlin and Gaius’ gaze. 

“Clara what are you trying to do? We have to be extremely careful what we do here we don’t want any of this to be rewritten too much.” 

Clara looked at the Doctor with confusion. “What do you mean Doctor? We can’t possibly rewrite time by showing Merlin and Gaius Le Morte d’Arthur. They both of magic first of all and Merlin is not only a sorcerer but he is the Last Dragonlord.” 

No matter how many times he had heard people call him the Last Dragonlord Merlin found himself blushing like a child who had been caught doing something naughty, as he heard Clara talk about the powers that he inherited from his father. “It’s okay Doctor we some maps here that we can look at.” 

Clara sighed as she put Le Morte d’Arthur back in her red satchel. She’ll look at it later when no one was around so that she could get some peace and quiet to herself. I guess the Doctor was just being careful. This time is made up of some many fixed points in time that if they changed one little thing they could change the whole course of events including the Battle of Camlaan and The Doctor wanted to leave before that happened and Clara didn’t blame. She didn’t think she could deal watching her favorite world and characters crashing down around her and ending in fire. She wanted to be long gone before then like the Doctor she just wanted to help with the Quest for the Holy Grail and then be done with it. Clara and The Doctor helped Merlin spread the map out on the table as Gaius pointed to Avalon a small island in the distance. “Arthur must first journey to Avalon to contact The Lady of the Lake now he must fast many dangers along the way including the Black Forest which lies between Camelot and the coast.” 

“Now the whole reason why I called you here in the first place is that I really need your help in protecting and guarding Arthur while he’s on the quest. Now don’t get me wrong I see Arthur as my best friend but he’s seriously a dollophead and I just need some extra people to get some since into him. Are you up for it Doctor? Clara?” 

The Doctor looked at Clara who just nodded at that The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands. “We will help you Merlin in this quest and this quest only.” 

Merlin smiled as he extended his hand out so that The Doctor could shake it. The Doctor shook his hand sealing their agreement. “Thank you so much Doctor and Clara I really appreciate your help.” 

The Doctor smiled he got up from the bench and clapped Merlin on the back. “It’s no problem Merlin. It’s what we do Clara right? Save and help people.” 

Clara smiled and nodded. “That’s what we do save the world one star at a time.” 

Merlin smiled as he got lost in Clara’s eyes. He had just met this girl but it felt as if he had known her his entire life and she was just so smart, funny, and beautiful he was surprised that the Doctor wasn’t attracted to her. Merlin shook his head as he brought himself back to reality. “All right well we should get to work. I want you to meet Arthur so that you know how much of a prat he is and hopefully you can talk some sense into him and let us come along.” 

Clara squealed first she was in Camelot and had met Merlin now she was going to meet Arthur this was all just so unreal. She didn’t want to pinch herself again because she knew now that she wasn’t in a dream and it really hurt last time. 

The Doctor giggled at Clara this trip was really exciting for her. He was glad that she was having a really good time all the best for his impossible girl. He just hoped that nothing too terrible happened while they went on the quest. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he realized the absurdity of that statement. Trouble seemed to follow him everywhere he went whether he wanted it or not. “Okay Merlin that sounds good but it’s getting kind of late. Do you think that it could wait until the morning?” 

Merlin nodded. “Sure I have to tend to Arthur anyway.” 

Clara looked around Gaius’ quarters. “I don’t want to intrude or anything but is there anywhere for us to sleep?” 

“Of course,” said Gaius as he pointed to a little couch by the fire. “Sorry I can’t provide much more.” 

The Doctor smiled. “It’s alright Gaius. We’ll manage.” 

Clara raised an eyebrow at The Doctor wondering what he was up to. “The Doctor is right Gaius. Thank you so much we will be okay.” 

Gaius nodded as he headed to get ready for bed and Merlin walked to the door. 

“Goodnight everyone,” Merlin said as he exited the room. 

“Goodnight Merlin,” said Clara.


	4. The Royal Dollophead

Chapter 4  
“Come on Clara wake up. It’s time to meet Arthur,” The Doctor said as he poked Clara’s face trying to get her attention.  
Clara groaned as she shooed The Doctor’s hand away. “They don’t have a Starbucks here do they?”  
“Clara wake up we are in Camelot with Merlin and Gaius and we are about to meet Prince Arthur. You know the Arthur? The future King of Camelot?”  
All of a sudden Clara sprang out of bed as she realized exactly where she was. So it isn’t a dream she thought. “Wait we are about to meet Arthur?”  
The Doctor nodded. “Yes we are. Gaius and Merlin are in the throne room proposing our case as we speak.”  
Clara smiled as she hit The Doctor’s arms excitedly. “Oh my stars I am going to meet Arthur!”  
The Doctor giggled. “Well we don’t know that for sure yet but Merlin and Gaius are working on it.”  
All of a sudden the door to Gaius’ chambers opened and Merlin and Gaius walked into the room.  
The Doctor stood up to his full height and faced the pair. “Well?”  
Merlin sighed. “He is such a dollophead.”  
“So I guess he didn’t take it well to having protectors?”  
Merlin shook his head. “No he keeps on saying that it is his quest and that I should stop interfering, but I know something is going to go horribly wrong. I just know it.”  
The Doctor walked up to Merlin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Then why don’t we do what you have be doing for some long? Help him from the sidelines. We can track him with my TARDIS without a problem and he won’t even know it.”  
Merlin’s face lit up at The Doctor’s suggestion. “Really Doctor? You would really do that?”  
“Of course you called Clara and I here and this is what you want us to help you with so we will do everything in our power to help you.”  
Merlin hugged the Doctor and then kissed Clara’s cheek before blushing like a loon. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.”  
Clara smiled at Merlin. “It’s alright I want to do some more exploring of this land anyway and what better way to explore it than with a quest?”  
The Doctor smiled and whispered in Merlin’s ear, “She is a big fan. Don’t tell her I told you that.”  
Clara raised her eyebrow. “What did you say Doctor?”  
“Nothing,” He said as he smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and they both giggled.  
“Now,” Gaius said as he pulled the map out over the table. “Let’s figure out where we should be going.”  
The walked over to the map. “Well we should assume that Arthur is going to try to go see the Druids first. They will give him some information about the grail and may point him in the right direction.”  
Merlin nodded without a doubt in his mind. Despite what everyone believed The Druids were good people who would help anyone with a good heart and soul. “They’ll help him because they will sense that I am close. Plus they have already encountered him and know that he has a good heart.”  
Clara smiled. Merlin must really care about Arthur she thought. He is always protecting him and putting him before himself. He is so selfless just how I pictured him. Well minus the part about him being so young and handsome. Clara’s eyes widened. No I can’t have a crush on Merlin can I? It’s just that I’m super excited about being in Camelot. Yes that’s it.  
Clara was brought out of her reverie by the sound of the snapping of The Doctor’s fingers. “Earth to Clara. Earth to Clara.”  
Clara looked around the room as she tried to get her bearings. “Sorry I was just thinking. You must really care about Arthur Merlin. He must be really important to you.”  
Merlin looked at Clara and Clara felt as if he was looking into her soul. He smiled and simply nodded. “Yes Clara I really care about him. He is my best friend and I would do anything for him.”  
“I know what you mean Merlin.”  
The Doctor looked between Merlin and Clara as they seemed to have some inner connection and he clapped his hands. “Well lets get to work. It looks like we have to find the Druids first since that is where Arthur is going to be heading first so Geronimo! On to see the Druids we go.”


	5. The Red Dress

Chapter 6  
“Let’s rest here for the night we have been on our feet all day,” Merlin said as Clara nearly collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
Merlin ran to Clara’s side and offered her a hand so that she could regain her balance. “Are you all right?”  
Despite the pain growing through her entire body Clara found herself smiling at the young sorcerer. “I’m fine thank you just a little tired.”  
Merlin sat down next to Clara and waved his hand which produced a warm fire out of nowhere. Clara’s eyes widened in shock she had seen some crazy things traveling with the Doctor but she had never come across a sorcerer let alone one as powerful as Merlin. “That was amazing. How did you do that?”  
“I could always do magic from the moment I was born. My mom told me that she knew I was special when I was a couple days old and I was crying for milk. Suddenly I stopped crying and my mom went to my cradle to find me sucking on my own bottle. I must have summoned my bottle and filled it with milk myself.”  
Clara smiled at that story it kind of reminded her of the Disney movie Hercules and how he defeated those two snakes who were trying to kill him when he was just a baby. Merlin’s story wasn’t as extreme but it clearly attested to the fact that he possessed extraordinary abilities. “You’re mother sounds like an amazing woman.”  
Merlin smiled as he stared into the fire probably seeing his mother’s face among the flames. “She was I miss her every day.”  
Clara put a hand over Merlin’s which was shaking slightly. “Why don’t you go and visit her? I’m sure Arthur will understand and give you a couple of days off to visit her.”  
Merlin shook his head and turned to the side wiping his face with his sleeve. Clara knew that he was wiping away tears he just didn’t want her to know. “I can’t Arthur needs protection each and every day. Arthur is my destiny and my best friend I can’t leave him to face evil alone.”  
Clara nodded she knew how Merlin felt she felt the same way about The Doctor. Yes he was a time lord who has travelled throughout time and space but every lonely monster needs a friend someone to trust and be there for them through thick and thin. That is why The Doctor needed companions someone to keep him grounded and show him that the human race was worth saving. “I understand Merlin I feel the same way about The Doctor. No one no matter how horrible their situation is no one deserves to be alone. Our friends included.”  
Merlin smiled. “Thanks Clara you know I’m glad you’re here. For some reason I feel as if we have met but that couldn’t be possible.”  
“It could be Merlin, you never know there are some things about myself that I have just found out. Things that seem extraordinary even to me.”  
“What do you mean…” Before Merlin could finish his sentence he was interrupted by The Doctor who came out of the trees.  
Clara had to fight back a laugh because The Doctor looked more ridiculous than usual because he had leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair.  
Merlin himself fought back a laugh as he looked upon The Doctor. “Nice look Doctor but I don’t think trees won’t change color until a couple of months.”  
The Doctor acted as if the sorcerer had never spoken. “We should get a move on something is not right.”  
Clara and Merlin stood up. “What do you mean Doctor?” Merlin asked as he looked around anxiously.  
“Something about this forest isn’t right. Do you hear anything?”  
Clara looked around the forest and was suddenly alarmed she didn’t hear a sound not even a bee.  
“What do you suggest we do?” Clara asked The Doctor.  
Before The Doctor could respond there was a sudden flicker around them and the forest disappeared replaced by an impenetrable darkness that engulfed them. They were trapped and there wasn’t a way out.  
Clara felt around for a sign that Merlin and The Doctor were all right but she was meant with no success. “Doctor? Merlin? Are you all right? Please answer me.”  
Clara let out a cry of frustration when she didn’t receive any answer. She hoped that they were all right she couldn’t bear the thought of them getting hurt she just couldn’t lose them. But she had in this endless dark labyrinth without a sure way out. She hoped that she would find her friends and they would continue on their quest to help Arthur in The Quest for the Holy Grail. If Merlin was right the stubborn Arthur really needed their help whether he wanted it or not.


	6. The Druids

Chapter 7  
Clara hit the ground in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath. She had been running around aimlessly for what seemed like ages ever since the forest had disappeared revealing the dark labyrinth that she know found herself trapped in. Through all of her running she felt as if she hadn’t moved at all which was probably true because the scenery hadn’t changed at all it was still black, gloomy nothingness. And where were The Doctor and Merlin? They seemed to disappear with the forest as if they had never been there. Clara shivered it was strange there was a slight breeze that just went through her body. Clara began to look around frantically where had that breeze come from? Suddenly a bright light penetrated the darkness feeling Clara with warmth that was indescribable. It warmed not only her body but her soul and the light seemed to take on a light of its own as it engulfed her.  
“Clara. Clara.”  
Clara looked around in confusion she had never heard a voice like that before. The voice just seemed to radiate power.  
“Clara.”  
Clara managed to find her voice as the voice like the light engulfed her in its warmth. “Who are you?”  
“I am the treasure that you seek that can help you in your quest as you journey to the land of the Fae.”  
Clara raised her eyebrow. “Well that was vague. Wait a minute are you The Grail?”  
“You must find me in the land of the mermaid and give me to Arthur. Only then will Arthur achieve his destiny.”  
“The land of the mermaid? Listen if you were sent here to help me I don’t need riddle after riddle I need answers. For example where am I and can you get me out of here?” Before Clara could ask another question to the mysterious voice of light, the light completely engulfed her causing her to collapse to the ground unconscious.  
“Clara Clara, are you all right? Please wake up.”  
Clara stirred as she heard the familiar voice of the Doctor and a soft warm had on her arm moving back and forth in an attempt to wake her up.  
“Doctor? Is that you?” She asked as her vision came back to her and she looked into the worried faces of The Doctor and Merlin.  
“Clara thank goodness you are all right.” Merlin said as he squeezed my hand. The Doctor smiled as Clara shifted to a sitting position.  
Clara put a shaking hand to her head. “What the hell happened?”  
The Doctor took his sonic out and started waving over Clara getting some readings. “You’ll be fine you just need some food and a cup of tea and you’ll be back to your normal bossy self.  
Merlin smiled and shook his head. “Well the forest was a diversion from the beginning. We were actually in the land of the Druids the whole time.”  
Clara’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “You mean the forest was conjured up by the Druids?”  
The Doctor nodded as Merlin produced a cup of water and a plate of food and handed it to Clara. “Yes Clara it seems that they were testing us the entire time.”  
“Why would they do something like that?” Clara asked as she took a sip of the water wishing that Merlin had produced a cup of tea instead.  
“To make sure that we are worthy of the Grail I assume.” Merlin said as he looked off into the distance clearly lost in his own thoughts.  
“So this whole quest is going to be nothing but a test huh.”  
The Doctor shook his head at his companion. “Of course it is Clara. I’m surprised at you being an English teacher. Don’t you delve into the Arthurian legends at all?”  
Clara rolled her eyes. “Of course I do Chin the Arthurian Legends have always been my favorite stories especially the ones about The Quest for the Holy Grail and Merlin.” Clara found herself blushing as she looked upon the sorcerer who had turned and was looking right into her eyes. Despite what was calling his attention he smiled at her.  
“Thanks Clara.”  
“No thank you Merlin who were such a huge part of my childhood and I think the main reason why I chose my profession. You have always inspired me with you courage and your loyalty to Arthur despite everything that you had been through.”  
Tears filled Merlin’s eyes as he grabbed Clara’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Thank you Clara it makes me so happy that my unimpressive story can inspire someone as amazing as you.”  
“All right, all right that’s enough flattery and sappiness for one day. Now we just have to figure out where and the hell we are.”  
“Well I have the answer to that,” Merlin said as he looked around the vast cave that the trio found themselves in.  
“Welcome to the home of the Druids,” he said as a figure in a heavy black cloak appeared as if out of thin air.


	7. Chapter 7 Kennard

Clara jumped up in alarm and The Doctor sprung up and pointed his sonic and the approaching figure. Merlin placed his hand on The Doctor’s arm and lowered it. 

“It’s all right he is not here to hurt us.” Merlin removed his hand from The Doctor’s arm and bowed. “Greetings Kennard we came here to seek your help.” 

“There’s no need to bow to me Emyrs,” Kennard said as he removed his hood. “Is this regarding the Holy Grail?” 

Clara’s eyes widened. How did he know? She knew that they Druids were supremely magical beings, kind of like the Jedi in Star Wars, who retreated into nature to find the source of their power. 

Merlin rose and nodded. “Yes Kennard we must help Arthur if he is to succeed in his task.” 

“I’m afraid Emyrs that you are right. Many tests and perils await you and your companions on your journey. Clara.” 

Clara started at the Druid in disbelief. Druids were definitely mysterious people, but a kindness radiated from him instead of the darkness that consumed this place. 

“You know where you must go first. The object you find there will help Arthur in his quest and help him overcome the many dangers he faces. You must go to where it all began, there you’re journey will officially begin.” And just like that Kennard disappeared as if he had never been there. 

Merlin stared at Clara and placed both of his hands on hers. “Clara what is he talking about? I think he must be referring to the stone where the sword was embedded, because that where it began for Arthur but we need to know what you know about this magical object that can help Arthur in his quest.” 

“I’m not sure, but when I was knocked out I heard a voice. I thought I was hallucinating, but it said you must find me in the land of the mermaid and give me to Arthur. Only then will Arthur achieve his destiny. I’m not sure what it means though.” 

The Doctor jumped up excited and started twitting his hands. He was definitely onto something. Clara had only seen him this excited unless fish fingers and custard were concerned. “The land of the mermaids must be the water and what is the most famous body of water in Arthurian Legend?” 

Clara’s eyes widened as she realized what the mysterious voice was getting at. “You mean to tell me that whoever was talking to me might be the Lady of the Lake and she was telling me to seek her out?” 

The Doctor answered. “Exactly and what magic object did she give Arthur?” 

Clara gasped. “Excalibur? The Lady of the Lake wants to give me Excalibur to give to Arthur? But why me? I mean Merlin is more worthy of it than me. I’m nothing special.” 

The Doctor shook his head and put a hand on Clara’s cheek. “You are my impossible girl Clara and that’s special enough for me.” 

Clara smiled. “Thanks Doctor.” 

Merlin smiled. “Well it seems like we know what we have to do. We should start immediately because the fate of Arthur and Camelot depends on it.” 

Clara nodded. “On to our first stop the stone that started it all.


End file.
